Sharo's Wild Secret
by catilena1890
Summary: When some friend's of Raika's at home decide to throw him a welcome home party, Lan and the gang decide to come with him. Why doesn't Raika want them to come with him? What is he trying to hide? Final Chapter Up! "The End"
1. The Beginning

Ok, so, if you didn't read my comments on my deviantart page, I suggest you do, but you won't be lost if you don't. So, I have gotten back into my Rockman obsession and decided to finally write my fanfiction. I have been planning on writing this for years but I was just way too lazy to even make a map about it. I am doing this story by scratch with no preparation whatsoever. Also, because of my OC, I am going to use the dubbed names. So, here's the summary, after the defeat of Cache, Raika decides to return home and Lan and friends come along because they heard Raika's friends are going to have a huge welcome home party for him. What Raika fails to tell them is that his friends are apart of Sharo's biggest secret. What is that secret? Let's find out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really have to come with me?" Raika asked for the millionth time. He was getting ready to go home and Lan was helping him pack his things. Raika's eye twitched from the stress his young friend was making him go through here in one of SciLab's rooms normally used for scientists who needed to stay late.

"Well duh! You aren't going to have a party without us!" Lan said with a goofy grin. Raika was really annoyed that Lan invited himself and his friends home and worried about what they would find when they got there. Searchman was noticing his net-op's obvious discomfort and he could only shrug as he knew he could not do anything about it.

"I'm really sorry about this sir, I will be more careful about handling your e-mail's from here on out." He apologized quietly to the green haired 16-year-old. Raika only shook his head as he looked up from his packing.

"It isn't your fault Hana has such a big mouth, nor is it your fault that she absolutely HAS to send a video e-mail and scream at the top of her lungs. I'm going to strangle her when I get the chance, and then I'm going to yell at Marie for letting her be the one to send the e-mail." Raika complained. He just about finished packing when Lan's friends showed up. One by one, they walked into the room, ready to leave. Dingo and Dex set down on a couch while Maylu and Jasmine walked over to Lan, to fight over him no doubt, and surprisingly Chaud walked in and leaned against a wall. Lan looked over to him with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you here?" He asked his white-haired friend.

"Because I need to talk to someone in Sharo anyway, and Protoman talked me into taking a break from work." He said, looking at the hologram of his red navi that appeared on his shoulder.

"It'll be good for you to enjoy a little time off Chaud." Protoman said sheepishly. Raika sighed and lifted his bag up onto his shoulder and looked at everyone.

"There's nothing I can say or do that'll talk you all out of coming with me, is there?" He asked everyone. They all grinned and shook their heads.

"Why are you so bound and determined to keep everyone from coming with you Raika? You've never objected to it before." Megaman asked from Lan's shoulder as he materialized in his hologram form.

"Because you never actually came home with me, you guys only came to the base. Come on, we have to get going if we want to catch the plane." He said as he walked out, Lan and company following him out the door.

"What, do you have an embarrassing mother or sibling at home?" Maylu jokingly asked.

"If only that was my problem." Raika said to Searchman quietly, who nodded in understanding. They arrived at the airport and went up to get their plane tickets to Sharo.

"7 please." Raika asked the woman at the counter. She looked from side to side before looking back at Raika. She leaned over and asked him something and he shook his head. "No, just the regular seats." She nodded and handed him the tickets just as the announcement called for their plane to board. They went through the gate and got onto the plane and sat down, ready for take-off.

"So, what was that all about?" Lan leaned over the back of Raika's seat and asked him. Raika froze and was looking for something to say when Searchman came to his rescue.

"Since Raika is in uniform she recognized him as a Sharo netsavior. Because of the work they do, the flights to and from Sharo hold seats for them in First Class. They don't want this getting out so she had to ask him quietly." Searchman said from Raika's PET. Lan frowned and sat back down, obviously to complain to Maylu about the fact that he doesn't get special treatment like that. Raika sighed in relief and looked at Searchman gratefully for saving him from having to tell them the truth. He laid back and closed his eyes, trying to figure what he would do when they got there, while Searchman got ready to send an e-mail to Raika's friends in Sharo warning them that he wasn't going to be alone.

(insert time it takes for a plane to go from Japan to Russia here)

When the plane landed, Raika woke with a start, not realizing he fell asleep, he looked at his friends and saw everyone was aching to get up and moved around. He gulped as he grew nervous when the pilot announced that everyone could get off now. When he stood up and got off the plane, he and his friends looked around and stared in awe at the scene around them. The airport was just a few steps away from the plane and snow covered the ground, a big forest stood at attention along the sides of the airport, topped white with the snow.

"The base is not too far away from here, it's easy snowmobile distance, but I think we should go home first." Raika said as he looked up in the sky in horror. The moon was out and it was as full as it could get in Sharo. He looked to Searchman who nodded and proceeded to send another e-mail. He started quickly walking to the airport. 'The sooner we get home, the better.' Raika thought as everyone followed him closely, not realizing they were being watched. From the left side of the forest, a few pairs of eyes looked at them closely and the owners of a couple of them growled.

TBC.

Well? What do you think? I think this is the worst, most clique, obvious chapter of a story that has ever been written, but it'll have to do. The next chapter will be much better, I promise. Read and review.


	2. Safe for the Night?

I apologize for my horrible, horrible previous chapter. I promise this one will be better. So how about I stop talking and just go ahead and get to the story?

------------------------------------------

As everyone got to the doors, Raika held it open for everyone and let them in. He looked at the forest and saw the eyes looking out at them and he turned to everyone inside.

"I'll be right there guys, I think I dropped something out here." He said as everyone nodded and went to get their things. He closed the door and stood in front of it. Suddenly, a very big animal came out of the forest and walked toward him. It looked like a wolf, except its upper body was way bigger than its hindquarters. It was black, with a thin white stripe going across the sides of its body to the tip of its tail. Its eyes were a golden amber color, with the white stripe going across its eyes and on it's neck, it had a strap-type collar with gold and sapphire coins dangling from it and a PET on the back of it. It walked up to Raika and whined, wagging its tail. "I hope you got Searchman's e-mails." He asked. The creature nodded its head at him. "Good. No surprises tonight ok? Do you have a place to stay?" He asked it. Again, the creature nodded. "Ok, don't let them near my friends ok? They don't know about the laws yet."

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later. Definitely before the party." A voice said from the PET on the creature's neck. Raika sighed.

"I know, I blame Hana for this, and you!" He said, thrusting his index finger in the creature's face. "Out of all the people we know, why her? You could have sent it to me yourself!" He snapped. The creature whined and laid down, covering its eyes with its claws to show it was sorry. Raika sighed again and stroked the top of its head. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, just try and keep them away alright?" He said, the creature barked and ran back to the forest, allowing Raika to get up and go inside.

'What on earth am I going to do?' he thought as he met up with his friends and hoped they would be safe. 'If I can just keep them inside for tonight, they'll be safe.' He said to himself as they went outside.

"So how are we going to get to your house Raika? Is it far?" Lan asked as they walked toward a hanger.

"I'm going to drive. We'll use one of those Snowpushers" (that thing that Lan uses to try and find Raika and Princess Pride in stream episode 26, I dunno what it's called.) he said as they went to one of the garages next to the airport. They all climbed in and Raika nervously drove in the direction of his house. When they came up to a gate Chaud's eyes widened as Raika input a password on a keyboard by the gate.

"You live here Raika? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as the gate opened and Raika drove through.

"Because Zelda (1) said you don't care much for this business and it wouldn't make a difference to you whatsoever." He said as everyone looked around. The place they came to was huge! It was at least a hundred acres, maybe more. There was snow everywhere but there were also a lot of houses, with a really big mansion right in the middle. There were many gates which led into a forest next to the property. Raika turned to the left of the mansion and pulled into a garage next to it.

"Well good, I need to go talk to my cousin, can I go do that real quick?" Chaud asked as everyone got out of the snowpusher and walked to one of the houses. Raika shook his head as he took out some keys.

"Sorry, Chaula isn't home right now Chaud." He said as a howl sounded in the distance. Raika looked nervously toward the forest as the howl sounded again, this time closer. Everyone else looked toward the forest, everyone but Chaud transfixed by it. Suddenly, there were sounds of fighting coming from the forest. Snarls, yelps, and growls could be heard just beyond the gates. Raika gulped as he went up to the door and opened it. "Let's get inside now, I need to get dinner going." He said as everyone nodded and walked inside. Raika looked to the forest one last time before closing the door, locking it behind him.

As everyone ate, Raika stretched out on his couch, thankful that everyone was safely inside. He sleepily looked at everyone as Chaud started telling everyone about this place.

"This is "Blaze Reserve's". It is a huge piece of land owned by my aunt and uncle. They built a lot of houses on it called "boards" and they let families come live here. How long have you been living here Raika?" He asked looking at him.

"About 10 years, more or less." He replied. Raika yawned as he looked at a clock mounted on a fireplace mantle. "It's getting late, how about I show you to your rooms?" He asked, getting up and grabbing everyone's dishes, taking them into the kitchen and putting them in the sink. Everyone nodded and got up. "Come on, the rooms are upstairs." He said, heading up the stairs. Everyone followed him and they walked down the hall.

"This is the girl's room." He said, opening a door across from his own room. They walked in and there was a large bed up against the far wall, with a desk and a couple of outlets for chargers to the left. Raika walked to the bed and pulled out a tray-bed from underneath it. Maylu and Jasmine set their bags down as Raika left the room. "This is the guy's room." He said, opening a door right next to Maylu and Jasmine's. This room was almost the same as the girl's room except it had two bunk-bed's on both sides of the room. "The bathroom is the third door on the left, if you need anything, my room is directly across the girl's room." He said as he went out and walked toward his own room. Lan looked out and saw a door between Raika's room and the bathroom.

"Where does that door go?" He asked. Raika looked toward the direction Lan was pointing at.

"That's my housemate's bedroom, don't go in there, you'll meet her tomorrow. Goodnight." He said as he went into his room. He put his PET in the charger before taking off his clothes and putting on his pajamas. He threw himself into his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Well, all things considered, things went pretty smoothly. No one got hurt, and I don't think anyone suspects anything." Raika said before yawning.

"I agree, it could have been a lot worse, sir. At least the more dangerous of them has complete control over herself. She'll take care of things tonight, I'm sure of it. And if not, she's a bigger idiot than I thought." Searchman said, making Raika laugh.

"She isn't even here and you are already going at it. Goodnight Searchman." Raika said smiling and turning off the light. Searchman smiled and went into sleep-mode. Outside, the creature Raika was talking with before climbed over the fence and limped over to Raika's house, opening the door and quietly walking inside. It snuck up the stairs and across the hall, careful not to disturb any of Raika's friends as it carefully entered the room next to Raika's bedroom.

TBC

Well, that is a little bit better, and it should be making you think. Tell me what those thoughts are.

(1) Zelda is one of my OC's not mentioned in my deviantart pic. She is Chaud's Aunt who also has something to hide.


	3. Of Cousin's and Insanity

I am going to have romantic pairings in this, the main one you'll have to guess. As for side parings I was going to have Lan/Maylu and Megaman/Roll pairing, but I received a special request from Kasuchi, Koichi for the Lan/Jasmine Megaman/Meddy pairing, since that doesn't interfere with my first pairing at all, I'll be more than happy to oblige. Hopefully, we'll find out the secret soon (as if you haven't guessed it by now, but there is more than meets the eye, as you'll find out in this story) but I do know for sure that you get to meet Chaud's cousin Chaula in this chapter. I apologize for any OOCness in this story, I am trying really hard to keep everyone in character right now. I know for sure that Searchman is OOC but I did that one on purpose, he's part of the comedy in the story, you'll see in a little bit. Story time!

---------------------------------------------

Raika woke with a yawn as he sat up from his bed and stretched. He looked at the clock next to his bed and saw it was 6:00 am. He got out of bed and got dressed before heading downstairs and into the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table and quietly drank his coffee when he saw movement at the top of the stairs.

A girl stood at the top of the stairs looking tiredly at Raika. Her hair was black with white at the sides and it reached past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, not unlike Raika's or Chaud's. She almost reached Raika's height and she was very slender. Dressed in a pink nightgown she walked gracefully down the steps and went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Don't even think about it, the last thing you need is caffeine. As much fun as it is to watch you terrorize Searchman while you are buzzed, I can't have anything go wrong today. Why are you here anyway?" Raika asked as he sipped more coffee. The girl smirked as she reached into a cabinet and pulled out some green tea. She leaned against the counter as she waited for the water for her tea to heat up and she looked at Raika with a grin.

"I live here, remember?" She said with a glimmer in her tired eyes.

"You know what I mean." Raika said, getting annoyed.

"Ha, I know. Well, you never specified where I had to sleep. I figured as long as I didn't wake anyone I would be ok." She retorted as she got her cup ready to pour the water into it. Raika sighed and gave up.

"There is just no reasoning with you, is there?" He asked as she poured water into the cup and stirred her tea.

"Nope, Searchman gave up trying years ago, I'm surprised you haven't." She said as she sat down with him. She sipped her tea as she smiled at her friend. "Then again, it wouldn't be as much fun if you did." She said, grinning. Raika smirked and shook his head.

"Marie Chaula Blaze, you are the most annoying little thing that has ever lived, and there will never ever be anyone as annoying as you ever again, nor will there ever be anyone more annoying than you." He said in his usual "I'm superior to you in every way" tone. Chaula glared at him intensly.

"Hey, I am not so little anymore! I'm almost as tall as you, and you know I can be bigger." She said, still glaring. Raika chuckled at her anger, which he knew wasn't real.

"Speaking of which, are you wearing your cover? My friends are unaware of what Sharo has to offer." She said, winking. Chaula nodded and opened her mouth, showing perfectly straight teeth. She yawned and stretched just as Chaud appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I was wondering when I would be able to see you. What are you doing here?" Chaud asked as he came down. Chaula rolled her eyes as Chaud came into the kitchen.

"What, is that like, the question of the day or something? I live here buddy-boy." She said as she drank more tea. Raika looked questioningly at Chaud and watched him get some coffee.

"Do you normally get up this early in the morning, Chaud?" Raika asked, oblivious to Chaud's shock. Chaud shook his head at Raika, not taking his eyes off Chaula, who was smiling like a cat that ate the canary.

"Wait, you mean on the property right?" He asked, knowing the answer before she said it. Chaula's grin grew even bigger as she shook her head at her cousin.

"Nope, I mean I live in this house, with Raika. Don't look so shocked, baby brother, if you know Raika as well as I do you would see the purpose in this." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Chaud raised a brow at his cousin as he sat down at the table between her and Raika.

"And that would be?" Chaula rolled her eyes at her cousin and drank some more of her tea before replying.

"To make sure he stays healthy enough to continue his netsavior work. You would be surprised how neglected he can get when you leave him alone." She said as Raika grumbled his embarrassment. Chaula winked at him as she finished her tea and took it to the sink. "Well, I'm glad we could have this talk, I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit longer, my back is killing me. Wake me up if I'm not out by 9:30 will you Rai-Rai? (1)" She said as she climbed the stairs, succeeding in her attempt to embarrass her friend. Raika only nodded as she disappeared from view. Chaud looked at him and glared at the red-faced teen.

"What was that all about?" Chaud asked with venom in his voice (no pun intended, you'll see.) Raika swallowed hard and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"She's my best friend, we've known each for most of our lives. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her. She is also an idiot, she goes out of her way to make sure Searchman and I are embarrassed." He said, drinking the last of his coffee. Chaud raised a brow at his still blushing friend as he stood up.

"She is such an idiot. Why do you deal with that Raika? You have better things to do than entertain a weirdo like my cousin." Chaud said to him as he cleaned his cup out and left it in the sink. Raika closed his eyes and sighed as he did the same.

"Because she has her moments, and she does have a good heart. You have no idea what she's been going through since you last saw her. She's not like other, well, you know. And because of that she has a hard time." He said as he went into the living room and turned on the TV before sitting on the couch. "She's just trying to make something of herself in the world. She's not a weirdo, she's just, weird." Raika said as he stretched his arms. Chaud came into the living room and sat next to him on the couch as he looked up the stairs.

"She shares the house with you for her benefit more than yours, doesn't she Raika?" He asked.

"Well, it's kind of half and half. We are here to support each other and protect each other. There are a lot of people who don't agree with our friendship, for reasons only she and I know." He said. They just sat there and watched TV for a couple of hours when everyone else got up. Chaula came back downstairs and introduced herself to everyone.

"So, the party is in a couple of days, we wanted to give you a chance to wind down from your trip and give everyone else a chance to get back. What do you want to do until then?" Chaula asked Raika. Raika smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"I think we should let my friends in on our little "project", don't you?" He asked her. Chaula's eyes grew wide as she approached Raika.

"What? You know why we shouldn't do that Raika!" She yelled.

"They can be trusted Chaula." Raika retorted.

"How do I know that?"

"Oh please, if you'll let someone like Hana and Hyaman be apart of this, I think we can trust them Chaula." Searchman said, his holographic form appearing on the table where Raika left his PET. Chaula glared at the little green navi and growled at him.

"You stay out of this! You have no say in how I use my program whatsoever so back off." She spat.

"Oh I don't huh?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No. You don't."

"It's not like I was one of the navis you tested it on or anything."

"So what?"

"So I think I should have a little more say than you are giving me." Searchman said to her, glaring. While they continued to argue a little red navi similar to protoman and with a more feminine air to her appeared on Raika's shoulder.

"Not again, can't they go more then five minutes without trying to kill each other?" She asked Raika.

"Apparently not, but look on the bright side, if you ever get bored, just bring them both into the room and it'll clear right up." Raika said, chuckling. The red navi giggled as everyone looked back and forth from Chaula to Searchman who were relentless in their arguing.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Maylu asked out loud.

"Uh-uh, no way, not ever again. I still have scars from the last time I tried to pull them apart." Raika said, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked him. Raika smiled at everyone as he snapped his fingers to get Chaula's attention.

"Let's go show them. Guys, prepare to have your navis answer the Call of the Wild" (2) Raika said as he walked down a hall next to the stairs.

TBC

Before I forget again.

(1) A pet name Chaula has for Raika. They've been best friends for over 10 years so of course she would have a name for him. Raika's pet name for her is Mary, the American version of her first name Marie. Raika only calls her Marie when he's annoyed or angry with her but when he is feeling friendly to her he calls her Mary.

(2) The program mentioned in my dA page. You'll get to see it first hand in the next chapter. It'll turn net-navis into animals! I need something from you guys. I need to know what animals I should turn Gutsman, Meddy, and Tomahawkman into. I already have animal ideas for Megaman, Roll, and Protoman and no two navi's can be the same animal. I am going to go with the first suggestions I get.

Woo, much better chapter in my opinion. And much longer too. Read and review!


	4. Call of the Wild

Woot! I am on a roll with this story. I had no idea I would get so many reviews so quickly with just one chapter! LoL, Kasuchi, Koichi, I hope you get an FF account soon, you are my favorite reviewer ever! Lol, you've got some great ideas hun. I have a lot to learn still, I have no idea what shipping means. And I don't like to have the netops be paired differently than the navis because it complicates things for me. I want to keep it simple. LoL I don't mind you reviewing the same chapter twice, I do that all the time. I asked you guys to give me some animal ideas for the navis I didn't have any for yet, thank you so much for your ideas! Lol, recap time. Ok, so, last time, we got to meet Chaula, Raika's energetic house-mate and Chaud's cousin and we got to look a little bit into her past and daily life. Rather than rush into the secret right now, I am going to bring into play one of Chaula's biggest achievements, the "Call of the Wild".

--------------------------------------------------------

Raika walked down the hall, Chaula and friends close behind. He turned to the left and walked into a room, Chaula close behind. Everyone walked inside and was met with a bunch of file cabinets and computers, with what looked like a couple of scanners in the back of the room. Raika and Chaula sat behind a control panel and brought up a screen with complicated-looking statistics on it. They set their PETs down and looked at the others.

"Chaula has been working on this program for years and we perfected it last year." Raika said to everyone as he and Chaula plugged in their net-navi's. Megaman and the other navis were shocked at the red female navi that showed up next to Searchman. They looked back and forth from her to Protoman, awed by how similar they looked. She had Protomans basic style, except that she wore no helmet. Instead, she had a visor wrapped around her eyes that curled backward. Her hair was different too. It was white with a thin black stripe going down the left side. She smiled and walked up to Protoman, giving him a hug before turning back to everyone.

"I'm Protias. I was made from leftover data from Protoman's creation." She said. Protoman only nodded, lost for words. Everyone marveled at Protias when Raika cleared his throat, turning their attention back to him and Chaula.

"Ok, so. Ready to see what the program is?" Raika asked. Chaud looked at him skeptically.

"What does this program do Raika?" He asked.

"This." Chaula piped up as she and Raika input a couple of chips into their PETs. "Lunar Sphere, Battle chip in, Download!"

"WindRush, Battle chip in, Download!" They called out simultaneously. In the cyberworld, Protias and Searchman were engulfed in a bright light that blinded everyone. When the navis and their operators opened their eyes, they were met by a couple of cyber-beasts. In place of Protias stood a white wolf with a black stripe going across its sides (basically, the reversed coloring of the creature Raika talked with in chapter 2) and it had bright blue eyes. Next to the wolf in the place of Searchman stood a giant mint green falcon, only a slightly darker shade of green than Raika's hair, it had ruby-red eyes and a dark green stripe going down the middle of the top of its beak. Their eyes grew wide as the wolf stood up on its hind legs and looked toward the screen showing Chaula.

"Now?" It asked in Protias's voice.

"Not yet hun, let everyone take it in before we shock them again." Chaula said, giggling. Raika smirked as he saw the shocked expressions on their faces.

"I think it's going to take awhile if we are waiting for that." He said to her.

"You guys are acting like you've never seen cyber-beasts before." The falcon said in Searchman's voice.

"Well, it's not everyday that your friends navis turn into animals." Dingo said, still shocked.

"If you think that is amazing, take a look at this, stand back. Ok guys, go ahead." Chaula said to Searchman and Protias. Both navis nodded before Protias' claw extended. She raised her paw up high and brought it down, tearing a hole in cyberspace. Searchman quickly flew into the hole, Protias close behind just as it closed. Everyone held their breaths as they looked for the navis. Suddenly, a claw tore through the air and ripped a hole in the dimension, a human-sized falcon and wolf tumbling out of it before it closed up. Everyone froze as they got up and looked at everyone, the falcon smirking and the wolf grinning idiotically.

"What are you staring at?" The wolf said. They couldn't believe it, it was Protias and Searchman. Everyone quickly looked at Raika and Chaula and were about to bombard them with questions when Chaula held a hand up.

"Let us talk before you do. As Raika said, I have been spending years working on this program. I created this program to bring humans and their navis closer together. I wanted to bring netnavis to life, make them living breathing creatures. And with some help from Raika and my friend Manuske, I have perfected it. Well, almost anyway." She said, walking over to Protias and picking the huge wolf up. Chaud looked disbelievingly at his cousin.

"Almost? What part of this isn't perfect?" He asked her, still in shock.

"They can't reproduce. They can eat and drink and everything, but they are infertile. I have only made one navi that can reproduce, hahaha, and I don't think he would like it very much if I told you how I know that, hahaha!" Chaula said as she and Protias burst into laughter. Raika shook his head at them.

"Don't ask, I don't know either. They were the only ones that caught him and he threatened to pulverize them if they told anyone." He said before anyone could say anything.

"Who was it?" Lan asked.

"You'll find out later, I have a feeling you'll get very mad at us if we tell you who it was." Raika responded. Chaula grinned at everyone before putting Protias down.

"So, who wants to have their navis answer the "Call of the Wild"?" She asked, glad to be able to share her gift with others. Lan and Jasmine rushed over to Chaula with their PETs, eager to bring their netnavis to life.

"So what do we do?" Jasmine asked them.

"Yeah, I want to get Megaman out here as soon as possible!" Lan piped excitedly. Raika turned to the scanners and pointed.

"Plug them in there, we'll scan your navis to see which animals work best. After we finished the program, we changed the scripting to it so that we have a wide variety of animals to work with." Raika explained to everyone while Lan and Jasmine plugged Megaman and Meddy into the scanners. Their images appeared and Chaula began the scanning process. In a couple of minutes, the results from the scan were in and Chaula and Raika began analyzing them. Pretty soon, Chaula walked over to one of the many file cabinets and open a drawer, taking out a medium-sized, very full box. She walked over to them and opened the box, pulling out two battle chips. She gave one with a fox sillouette on it to Lan and one with a rabbit on it to Jasmine.

"Just use those installation chips and they'll be good to go." Chaud said smiling.

"This won't hurt, will it?" Megaman asked. Searchman looked toward the scanner containing Megaman and smiled (at least, in a weird birdy way, I dunno, LEAVE ME ALONE!).

"Don't worry, it'll feel weird the first time you change, but you'll get used to it quickly." He explained as he fluttered over to the control panel to stand next to Raika (since I have never heard of a walking falcon, Searchman can't walk in the real world. This'll serve us in the future for more comedy). Lan and Jasmine put in the chips and Megaman and Meddy were engulfed in the same bright light that Searchman and Protias were. Instead of them remaining in the scanners however, a hole ripped open in the dimension and a blue fox and a really big white rabbit (about human sized) came tumbling out. Everyone gasped as the two creatures struggled to get their footing and they stood. The scanners were empty and Megaman and Meddy were nowhere to be seen.

"M-megaman?" Lan said cautiously as the creatures stood up and looked ready to attack at any moment. Chaula and Raika only smiled as everyone else shifted nervously, unsure of what would happen next…

TBC.

Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! LoL What do you guys think? Like this chapter? So, tell me what you think and I'll bring you ch. 5 in the morning. Right now, as I am typing this, it's almost 10:30 at night and I need to go to sleep. Again, thanks so much for your help in this chapter and I hope you enjoy your results. I still need a creature for Tomahawkman because while I did want him to be an eagle at the beginning, I decided against it because I don't want any two navis to be alike. See you later guys!


	5. Cheetahs and Coyotes and Roos, oh my!

Meow, Hi everyone! I'm back and ready to go. I got really sick last night (up at 4 and back in bed at 6:30, you dun wanna know why X_X) and so as I sat in the bathroom, I went ahead and started planning for what I was going to do this chapter. Miraculously, I remember the majority of what I was going to write. Thanks for the lesson on shipping Kasuchi, Koichi. I'm too tired to think of a name for the LanXJasmine pairing, I'll let you know next chapter. Ok, so, I am going to let you know right now, I am going to rush through the transformations of the rest of the net-navis. It wouldn't be fair to you guys whatsoever if I just procrastinated on the whole process of four more navis when I have so much more important things to write about. I hope you understand. Recap time, Raika and Chaula have introduced their "Call of the Wild" program to Lan and friends, and Lan and Jasmine were the first ones up to change Megaman and Meddy. The program was a success! In the place of Megaman and Meddy stood a fox and a rabbit, but are they dangerous? Do they remember who they are and that everyone in the room is a friend? Are they savage beasts that'll rip everyone to shreds? Why are Raika and Chaula smiling? And who was that net-navi that Chaula animalized BEFORE Protias and Searchman? Find out in this chapter! (hopefully)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-Megaman?" Lan said cautiously as the creatures stood up and looked ready to attack

at any moment. Chaula and Raika only smiled as everyone else shifted nervously, unsure of what would happen next. The fox tilted its head constantly, as if studying Lan while the rabbit just looked intently at Jasmine. The fox's eyes widened and, without warning, it leaped up and over to Lan, knocking him down. Lan yelled as he fell and he braced himself for the attack that was sure to come, but it never did. He opened his eyes and looked at the fox, who was wagging his tail even though Lan couldn't see it.

"LAN! I can't believe it! I'm here, and you're here, this is great!" The fox said in Megaman's voice. He laid down on Lan and rubbed his head against him repeatedly, happy to finally be able to touch his friend for real for the first time (ok, that sounds wrong, but keep in mind, this. is. not. YAOI! So don't bother me about it). Lan was frozen in shock but he quickly got over it and hugged the fox he knew was Megaman. He looked around him and saw Jasmine hugging the rabbit he figured had to be Meddy and he got up, picking Megaman up and carrying him over to them, ready to talk to them about it.

"Ok, so who's next?" Raika asked the others. Everyone else had their navis scanned and transformed into animals based on their abilities. Chaud leaned against the wall with a dark yellow cheetah that had to be Protoman curled around his legs and Maylu was hugging a kangaroo that had a pink belly. Dex was dancing with a yellow-backed gorilla and Dingo was wrestling with a coyote (thank you Kasuchi, Koichi!) that had a turquoise-colored belly. Raika and Chaula smiled as they looked at their friends, who looked like they were really happy with their navi-pets. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves when a bunch of light grumblings were heard. Chaula laughed as everyone but her, Raika, Searchman and Protias jumped at the sounds.

"Sounds like it's time for their first meal. I'm getting a little hungry myself. Let's go back into the living room and I'll make everyone something to eat." Chaula said as she and Protias walked out the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Searchman called out, unable to really move. Protias came back inside and laid down by Searchman, allowing him to climb on top of her back and sit up.

"Sorry about that, I keep forgetting you can't control your size-changing power very well." She said sheepishly as she walked back out the door with Searchman balancing on her. Raika and the others followed them out and sat down in the living room. Protias stopped by the couch and let Searchman climb onto the back of the couch before going into the kitchen to help Chaula. Lan looked curiously at Searchman as Jasmine and Meddy sat next to him on the floor.

"Can't you walk on your own?" He asked as he pet Megaman who was laying in his lap. Searchman looked at him and ruffled his feathers.

"No, these," he lifted one of his deadly talons and extended it so Lan could see, "are for grabbing and holding onto to something. If I tried walking on these, I would fall all over myself." He said, putting his foot back down. Chaud sat in one of the chairs next to the couch, Protoman at his feet, and looked at Raika.

"So, anything we need to know about our net-navis now that they are alive before we do anything else?" Chaud asked as Protoman stretched. Raika nodded and sat up.

"Yes, there is. First off, your navis are mortal now, they will age as they spend time in this world, and they can succumb to disease and infection, so you have to take good care of them. They can die of thirst and starvation so make sure they are well-fed. If your net-navis die in the real world, there is no bringing them back, so make sure you protect them. Chaula and I gave you a little help with that." He said, laying back.

"Such as?" Tomahawkman asked.

"Such as the fact that you kept some of your navi abilities even in the real world. You guys are like pets on steroids, you are faster than your naturally-born counterparts, you have a longer stamina, you are lighter, and you even have your own special power, depending on what you are." Chaula said as she and Protias brought out some food and gave everyone a plate. "For example, Protias has a sonic howl, it is so powerful it can move a two ton car. Some navi's like Searchman have two abilities. The ability to emit a deafening screech in a concentrated area and the ability to make a wind cut by thrusting his wings forward at a fast pace, like a sonic boom only visable and it cuts. Also, due to his abnormal size, he can make himself smaller to be about as big as a real falcon, though he has yet to master this particular ability."

"So what abilities do our navis have?" Jasmine asked, watching Meddy eat.

"Well, one thing they all share in common is that whatever is safe for you to eat and drink, is safe for them too. Short of a cup of arsenic there is no poisoning your net-navis. As for their own unique abilities, Meddy and Roll have what is called a "Terra Stomp", in which if they bounce hard enough, they will make a minature earthquake. Protoman can run at speeds excessive of 100 miles per hour, but only for short burst. Protoman has the most mortality of all the net-navis for if he runs too fast and/or too long, he could succumb to heatstroke, so be careful Chaud." She said as she noticed Chaud getting out of the chair and hugging Protoman close to him. "Megaman is extremely limber and can perform many kinds of tricks, as well as he is flexable, he can fit in almost every crevice. Tomahawkman has a sonic howl like Protias and Gutsman can bench-press almost 1,000 pounds. These along with our back-up escape system in which when the battle-chip eject button on the PET is pushed they go straight back to the cyberworld. Your navis can shapeshift into their creature forms anytime they want and go back and forth between our world and the cyberworld, but you can also force it with one of five activation chips, Lunar Sphere, Solar Sphere, WindRush, LeafRush, and Wilderness. I'll give you your activation chips later." She finished.

Just as she stopped talking someone knocked on the door and opened it. In walked a black hyena and a pale girl with black hair covering half her face. She wore a very dark violet dress that split on her left leg underneath a light fur coat that she placed by the door. Searchman growled and flew from his spot on the couch and toward her, only to have the hyena jump in the way and knock him down. Both animals wrestled for a few minutes until Chaula got up and pulled Searchman away.

"Get rid of me first before you go after someone else." She snapped, putting him back on the couch. The girl by the door laughed and walked over to Chaula and Raika.

"Welcome home Raika, have a nice trip?" She said, still giggling. A muscle twitched in Raika's head as he crossed his arms.

"I have a bone to pick with you Hana, you've got the biggest mouth of anyone I know. Guys, this is Hanabi, a friend of Chaula's and a huge pain in the neck." Raika said as she giggled and looked at everyone.

"Hi, you must be the friends Searchman told me about in the e-mail. As Raika said, I'm Hanabi, but you can call me Hana. This is my netnavi Hyaman (A/N pronounced, Hiya man! No pun intended, but go ahead and laugh, I know you want to.)" She said, giggling before pointing to the hyena. It nodded its head and sat down. Chaula rolled her eyes before looking back at her friend.

"So what do you want Hana?" She asked. Hana stopped laughing and and looked seriously at her friends.

"We pushed the party back a day."

"Why?" Chaula and Raika asked.

"Because there is going to be a solar eclipse soon and half the people who want to come, me included, won't be able to make it if we don't." She said. When she said the word "eclipse", Chaud and Protoman froze, but only Raika, Chaula and Hana noticed. Hana started giggling again and grabbed her coat. "Well, we better get going, we'll see you guys later." She said as she and Hyaman walked out the door.

"Bye, thanks for telling us about the schedule change Hana!" Chaula called out. She looked around at her friends, who were almost done with their food. "Well, since we have an extra day, how about we show you around the place?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea, I would love to see what this part of Sharo has to offer." Jasmine said, petting her very full rabbit. Chaula smiled and got up.

"Well, I better go get properly dressed then, see you in a bit. Hey Chaud, why don't you come with me? I need to talk to you about something." She said, winking at her cousin. Chaud nodded and he and Protoman followed her and Protias up the stairs. Everyone else cleaned up their dishes and took them into the kitchen before some of them went upstairs to get ready themselves.

TBC

Well? What do you guys think? Kind of a long chapter if I do say so myself, I didn't get everything I wanted to in, but that's ok. Next chapter everyone explores the city in this part of Sharo and we may get to finally meet the mystery net-navi that Chaula turned into an animal. I already know what animal he is by the way. If you can guess who the mystery net-navi is before next chapter, I'll give you a spoiler on the story! Here is your only clue, he has two names, one in Japanese and a dub name, and he has a complicated personality that always makes you guess where his loyalties lie. Read and review!

Your feline Authoress,

Catilena1890


	6. Filler Chs dun need a title

Wow, was my clue really that obvious? Well, I've never been good at making puzzles, so meh. Great guesses guys, yes, Bass is my mystery navi. And Kasuchi, Koichi, that is a good guess as to what he is, but you couldn't be further from the truth, lol. So, here is a short recap, since we didn't really have very much happen last chapter. Everyone's navis have successfully been turned into living animals, and Raika's friend Hana makes an appearance to tell everyone that a solar eclipse was coming so the party would be moved back a day. Chaula decides to take everyone on a tour of the city! Why were Chaud and Protoman so nervous about hearing about an eclipse? What is it Chaula has to talk to them about? Only one way to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raika waited downstairs with Maylu and Jasmine, since they were already good to go, while everyone else got ready. When everyone came downstairs, Chaula and Protias ran up front to stand with Raika. Chaula turned around and smiled at everyone as she put on a light coat.

"First, I should make sure my mom and siblings are awake, and then we'll head into the city." She said as she opened the door. They went outside and Chaula walked over to the mansion that was next door to the house. She knocked on the door a few times but nobody answered so she walked back to everyone. "I guess they are gone for awhile, oh well, let's get going!" She said as she headed toward the main gate. Searchman had turned into a smaller version of a falcon by this time and was perched happily on Raika's shoulder. They walked out the gate and headed toward the city visible next to the forest.

As they walked the navis looked around, amazed by the world they were in. Megaman stayed close to Lan and saw something in the forest nearby. It was a really big animal, too big to be anything that would normally be in a forest. He couldn't see it very well because it was dark in the forest, but he could make out sharp talons on the front end and a long tail in the back, its back feet were too deep in the snow for him to tell what they were. He saw it walk over to a tree and rear up. Suddenly, it dove down under the tree and out of sight. Megaman was tempted to follow it, but decided against it remembering what Raika said about being careful. They walked into a bustling city, filled with a lot of people and animals.

"Wow, sure is busy for a place that is cold all the time. How do you put up with it?" LAn asked, shivering." Raika and Chaula shrugged.

"Used to it I guess." Raika replied. They continued walking, Chaula pointing out various places, when they saw a pair of twins in front of a restaurant arguing about something. Next to them, a lioness was shaking its head and a human-sized lemur laughing maniacally.

"Oh lord, not again. And you thought my fights with the birds were bad…" Chaula said to Raika as they both sweatdropped. They looked at each other than back at the quarreling twins before turning back and having a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, in which Chaula won and grinned idiotically, holding up her first two fingers in a "V" as Raika growled as he walked over there, with Chaula following him.

"Dare I ask what you guys are fighting about this time?" Raika asked after grabbing the collars of their shirts and pulling them apart. They were not identical twins, for one was male and the other was female, but they looked similar enough. The girl was tall, almost as tall as Raika and she had long black hair. Her eyes were a dark amber color and her hands were slender, her fingers almost looking like claws. She glared at Raika as she crossed her arms.

"Leo's being stupid again." She stated Raika and Chaula looked at each other, both thinking 'when is he not being stupid?" The guy, who had short black hair and dark brown eyes, looked at his sister with evil intent.

"Oh come on Tana, all I said was that you should save it for the party!" He said, glaring at her. Tana sniffed and crossed her arms.

"I'll use it when I feel like it, and you won't tell me otherwise, got it Leo?!" She said, suddenly, they started yelling at each other in Sharonian, making Raika and Chaula red and Searchman and Protias' mouths drop.

"Um… We are going to leave you alone now… bye?" Chaula said, backing up. The lioness looked at her with a frown on her face.

"Lucky dog, you have no idea how good of an idea that is." It said while the lemur just continued to laugh. Chaula and Raika walked back to the group, still red.

"Uh, nothing to see there, let's go guys." Chaula said as she and Raika walked away from the twins.

"What was that all about?" Dex asked her.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." She answered him.

"I didn't think they knew the meaning of over half of those words." Raika said to her out loud.

"I didn't think I knew the meaning of half of those words. Lucky me, I do." Chaula said sarcastically. They didn't mention it again the rest of the day, they just continued on their way and Chaula kept telling everyone about the city. Megaman noticed more animals that were more exotic, though none of them the creature he saw before, constantly going to and from underneath the trees.

'What is going on here?' He wondered, he decided to walk up to Raika and ask him. "Raika, what is going on? I keep seeing different kinds of animals going to trees and disappearing underneath them?" he asked. Raika and Chaula stopped, looking at them.

"You know, I've noticed that too." Jasmine said.

"Me too." Maylu, Dex, and Dingo said. The only ones who didn't say anything were Lan and Chaud. Raika turned around and looked at them, sighing. He turned back to Chaula, as if asking her for help. She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Well, now is a good time to tell them Raika, with the eclipse coming and my cousin and his friend not secured, they could be in real danger if you don't tell them. They could be a lot safer if you tell them so they can be prepared." She told him while walking up to him. She gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. She let him go and started walking home. Raika and the others followed in silence until they got to the gate. A dark shadow flew over them and over toward Raika's house. When they came up to the door, a dark shape was seen on the roof of the house.

"Welcome home Raika. I see we have guests." A very familiar voice said from seemingly nowhere.

"Long story short, it's Hana's fault." Raika replied.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to go make some dinner here in a little while." Chaula asked as she walked up to the door.

"No. I hunted with the twins not too long ago so I am just going to sleep it off in the Underground tonight. I just wanted to welcome you guys home."

"Oh birdy, you don't need to go to the Underground. You live here too." Chaula said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yes but they are also staying here, and I would be a big shock to them if they saw me right now, I'm sure you haven't told them about me."

"Well, no but---"

"Don't argue with me, it's only for tonight. Well, goodnight." With that sentence, the creature jumped off of the roof and flew over everyone, diving into the forest away from view. It moved too fast to see clearly but it had large, thick paws and huge wings. The back end of it was a light color but the front end of it was very dark. Everyone looked to the forest as Chaula opened the door.

"Come on everyone, Raika and I have a lot of explaining to do." She said. Everyone nodded at her and followed her inside.

TBC

Yeah, let's call this a filler chapter. The story will all come together in the next chapter. So, time for a new challenge. Based on my clues in the story, try to guess what animal Bass is (if you haven't gotten my spoiler from the previous chapter) and I will reward you with another spoiler. If you won my spoiler from last chapter, I want you to try and guess what the eclipse has to do with Chaud and Protoman. Here is your hint, it has nothing to do with Chaud being a werewolf, but remember that lycanthropy comes in all shapes and sizes. Chaud is something a little more scaley, and with that, I bid you goodnight. See you tomorrow with chapter 7 guys.


	7. Day of the Eclipse

Hello everyone. Time for a new chapter. I'm not going to do a recap this time because last chapter was just a filler. Excellent guess Kasuchi, Koichi! Ok, a little explaination for you, in my story (was inspired by a lycanthrope book series) Lycanthropy is a disease that causes someone to transform into an animal, the wolf being the most common form. This is so exciting. Why am I so excited? Because you get to find out "Sharo's Wild Secret"! That's right, you get to see the reason why Raika was so nervous about bringing Lan and the gang home with him. You get to see what the "Underground" is and why animals keep going there. The story all comes together in this chapter! So don't be surprised if I don't come out with another chapter after this for this chapter is going to be super long. Get your snacks, your drinks, and take your potty breaks now, cuz this chapter is going to bring us home, and you don't want to miss ANY of it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was eating dinner while Raika told everyone about Sharo and it's laws.

(Time for a bilogue, that's my word for when two people talk to their audience back and forth, finishing each others paragraphs. It's like a monologue but without the "mono").

"Well, I know you all have heard of werewolves. Becoming a werewolf is caused by a disease called Lycanthropy. Lycanthropy does not cause strict werewolfism. Lycanthropy makes other kinds of animals as well. Rodents, birds, cats, and many other kinds." Raika started.

"The different kinds of Lycanthropy are sorted into five categories. Lunatics, creatures that transform by moonlight, Solarists, creatures that transform by eclipses, Avaiators, creatures that transform by wind-weather, Hydroquins, creatures that transform by tides, and Centauris, creatures that transform by mating seasons of their normal counterparts. Lycanthropes are normally feared by others, executed upon discovery and capture." Chaula added.

"But Sharo has pro-lycanthrope policies, they are treated the same as a non-lycanthrope. The only condition is that they must remain in captivity when they are forced to transform, such as when a werewolf transforms at the full moon or a weresnake transforms during an eclipse."

"This is where the Underground came from. The Underground is an underground city in which the Lycanthropes spend most of their time and transformations, although they are allowed to be in their true form above ground, they have to stay in the Underground when they are forced to transform. The only way to get into the Underground is through special switches located in trees throughout Sharo, which is why you keep seeing them go in and out from under the trees."

"Most of the people who know me here are Lycanthropes, and some of the planning crew are Solarists. They originally wanted the party to be tomorrow, but with the eclipse coming tomorrow they won't be able to make it, plus, we will have our hands full if we can't figure out what to do with Lan and Chaud before the eclipse comes." Raika explained. Chaud sighed and looked down guiltily as everyone stared at him and Lan.

"You are a Lycanthrope Chaud? Why didn't you tell us?" Maylu asked him.

"Right, guess what everyone, I am really a giant snake. Every time there is an eclipse, I change into my snake form and get very dangerous." Chaud snapped sarcastically. Maylu looked at him with an expression of "oh" as she understood how stupid and crazy that sounded. Chaud sat up straight and looked at everyone as Chaula came over to him and hugged him.

"It isn't his fault he was born this way, nor is it mine that I was born a werewolf." She explained. Dingo and Jasmine spit out their drinks and looked at them with shocked faces.

"Wait, he's a snake and you're a wolf, and you were both born that way? How did that happen?" They asked simultaneously. Raika, Searchman, and Protias were trying to hold back their laughs when they asked her that question and a muscle twitched in Chaula's head.

"Why does everyone always ask that? I am getting real sick of hearing that question. Ok, well, when our mothers, who were sisters, were young, they were attacked by two different Lycanthropes. My mother got infected with the wolf version and Chaud's mother got infected with the snake version. Then they met our dads, who are also brothers, and they had us. Lycanthropy is passed through internal contact with a Lycanthrope's bodily fluids. This can mean sex, pregnancy, lactation, or anything that connects your blood with a Lycanthropes DNA."

"Does that mean that Chaud's dad is a snake too?" Dex asked, nervous.

"No, I said it can only be transmitted when the disease hits your bloodstream. It is very rare for a male human to contract Lycanthropy through sex, though it is possible if the Lycanthrope he is intimate with makes him bleed at any time during intercourse. Now then, as we were saying---"

"But what about Lan? How did you get it?" Jasmine asked him, moving closer. Lan was just about to say something when Chaud interrupted.

"That would be my fault. Sometime during the N1-Grand Prix, there was an eclipse, and I thought I was far enough away from everyone. Lan was just too curious for his own good, it's a miracle that Lycanthropy was all he got away with. I still haven't forgiven myself for it either." Chaud said, looking down. Lan looked at him carefully.

"It wasn't your fault I followed you. If I had left you alone that wouldn't have happened. Don't blame yourself for my mistake Chaud." Lan said, smiling. Chaud nodded at him before turning back to Raika and Chaula.

"So why do you hang out with a bunch of Lycanthropes Raika?" Chaud asked him. Raika took a deep breath and looked at Chaud carefully.

"Remember when I said a lot of people don't agree with our friendship?" He asked.

"He's a Centauri! Raika is a weredeer, which makes our friendship ironic because technically he is food to me. I know so many old-school Lycanthropes who want me to eat him. Too bad for them, every Lycanthrope in my family has swore to never eat anything that can talk, and that includes Raika." Chaula piped up. Raika nodded as everyone, including Lan and Chaud, looked shocked. They never would have guessed that their friend was a Lycanthrope. Dingo and Jasmine quickly got out of their shock and applauded Raika.

"Great job, I never would've guessed that you were a Lycanthrope Raika, you don't act like a Centauri." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I know a lot of Centauries, most of them deer, and you don't act like a deer Centauri at all." Dingo added. Everyone turned to look at Dingo and Jasmine.

"How do you know all that?" Chaula asked them.

"Because Choina and the Jawaii islands also have pro-Lycanthrope policies, and we help take care of them and watch over them." Jasmine explained. They all continued through the night, talking about Lycanthropes and what to do with Chaud and Lan during the eclipse that was coming quickly.

"Well, we could get them into the Underground before the eclipse comes." Chaula suggested.

"But who is going to protect them until it comes? Remember, there are a lot of people who would be more than happy to use them to get to us." Raika shot back.

"Why? What do they want with you?" Chaud asked.

"Our position. You see, Lycanthropes operate the same way as their counterparts, wolves being in packs, lions being in prides, deer being in herds, etc, and those groups here are always fighting for dominance. Raika and I are apart of the most powerful pack in Sharo, the Blazers, and yes, I know, it sounds narcissistic, but the requirement when joining a pack is that it has to have the surname of the strongest member in its name. We have a lot of Rogues, Lycanthropes who enjoy being raging beasts that'll rip you to shreds, who would kill for the power and influence we have on the human government." Chaula said.

"You'll meet the rest of the pack later, right now, we need to figure out how we are going to protect you in the Underground until the eclipse comes." Raika said.

"Well, I could go there with them and guard them until the time comes." Chaula said.

"Not alone you won't, even with Protias, you will need a lot of help fending off the Rogue Solarists. Searchman and I will go with you." Raika said.

"No Raika. You are not a predator-class Lycanthrope, you are not equipped to handle anything bigger than me. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on your friends." Chaula told him.

"I won't have you going there alone! It's too dangerous." Raika raised his voice as he said this. Chaula was about to engage him in an argument when the voice from earlier called out.

"Well then she won't. I will go with her and Protias." A caped navi appeared on Chaula's shoulder and everyone's eyes widened.

"BASS!" They all called out at once. Bass looked to everyone and waved once, then turned back to Raika.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to sleep in the Underground tonight?" Chaula asked him.

"I figured you would tell them everything tonight, so I wanted to come and help explain. Anyway, between me, Chaula, and Protias, they will be safe until the transformation." He said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Fighting with a giant snake that is as thick as a tree is not the same as wrestling with a werewolf." Raika responded. Bass nodded and retreated back to the cyberworld. Upon landing, he was engulfed in a white light and he clawed through the dimensions. A griffin crawled out of the hole that appeared near the window and it stood on its back legs.

"They'll think twice before messing with me, and if they do anyway, I'll rip them apart and feed them to your dog." It said in Bass' voice. Raika nodded and looked to Chaula.

"Ok then, it's settled. You, Protias, and Bass it escort Lan and Chaud to the Underground and guard them until the eclipse arrives. When it does, I want you to high-tail it out of there before you get hurt." Chaula nodded and the three of them turned to the group. "It's getting late." Raika said to everyone. "Lets get to bed, the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we'll wake up and the sooner you'll be safe from Lan and Chaud when they lose control." Everyone nodded and Raika, Chaula, and Bass walked up the stairs, everyone following them. Chaula, Bass, and Protias went into Chaula's Room and everyone but Raika raised their brows.

"Why is Bass going into her room with her?" Chaud asked.

"Because he is her pet, and pets typically sleep with their masters (1)." Raika explained. "Goodnight." He said, going into his own room. Everyone else said goodnight and went to their own rooms, getting to sleep quickly for the events to come the next day.

(imma rush through the morning routine so we can get to the important stuff ok?)

The next day, everyone had gotten up at around 8:00 and enjoyed a quiet breakfast. They discussed their plans for the day while Lan and Chaud remained underground. Chaula looked out the window and saw the moon in the sky, not too far away from the sun. She looked at Protias and Bass and both nodded. She turned her attention to Lan and Chaud and cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Guys, it's almost time for the eclipse. We should get going, now." She said in a serious tone. Everyone nodded and stood up. Chaula walked to the door and opened it, walking outside and everyone following her. "Protoman, Megaman, I suggest you two stay with Raika, nothing is more dangerous than weresnakes that have no control over themselves. Don't argue with me on this, it has to be done." She said as she started walking. Megaman and Protoman nodded as they and everyone else followed her to a nearby tree.

She stopped in front of the tree and Raika joined her. "We'll teach you how to get into the Underground so that you can find us in the future. First off, you need to either be a Lycanthrope or have a Lycanthrope with you. Then the Lycanthrope does this to open the tunnel underneath the tree." Chaula reached up toward a big hole in the tree, her hand becoming a paw. She stuck it in the hole in the tree and a door moved at the base of the tree, revealing a tunnel. "Ok, guys, Lan, Chaud, Bass, and Protias, you guys go on in." She said, not moving her hand. Lan and Chaud did as they were told and walked down into the tunnel. Bass and Protias followed and Chaula turned her attention to Raika. "I'll see you tonight Rai-Rai." She said to him. Raika put his hand on her shoulder before she had a chance to go down with them. She looked at him curiously, her head tilting.

"Be careful, ok? Don't let them hurt you." He asked her, a hint of begging in his voice. In truth, this was the first time they actually experienced an eclipse, and he was worried about leaving her with all of those Solarists. She smiled at him and gave him a one-armed hug, the other arm holding the door open.

"Don't worry. Bass and Protias will keep me safe, don't worry. Just keep your friends safe and I'll see you later." She said and with that she disappeared under the tree. Raika blushed lightly and walked away from the tree, turning to everyone.

"Ok, well, let's go. While we are waiting for Chaula and the others I can introduce you to most of the pack. Come on." He said, walking towards town.

TBC

Ok, whew, Long chapter. This took me all day to write. So what do you guys think? I have a surprise for you all, I like this story so much, I am turning it into a series! Yep, you'll get to see more of the Blazers in future stories after this is finished. So, read and review, no challenges this time.

(1) OMG! I can't believe I forgot to put Morozov in the story! I feel so bad...T_T Well, I'll bring him into one of the sequels. Lets just say he's at work right now.


	8. Wolves and Snakes

Well, I am ready to get back to work. Thanks so much for your reviews guys. Kasuchi, Koichi, I am glad you like the animal I turned Raika into, and yeah, I know, I kinda like that pairing, but I really don't like any of the girls in Rockman. I think they are ditsy bimbos who are only there for the sake of being there. The only girls in Rockman I like are Slur and (kind of) Princess Pride. As for your question, no they do not. Since he doesn't know how to control his new powers, for right now, he will only transform when there is an eclipse, so he didn't have a chance to tell them. As Chaud pointed out, he really can't tell anyone unless he has proof because it would sound crazy. And for your last question, I guess, I really didn't have anyone in mind for Bass anyway, and I dun (holy crud, Microsoft word says dun is a real word o.O) think it will interfere with the rest of my story. I just kinda hate Roll more than anyone else because she is always the first to be taken out, but meh, I'll work it in. It's a series so there'll be plenty of chances for me to figure it out. Recap time. Last chapter, we found out about Sharo's laws and Raika and Chaula's secrets. Bass made his official appearance and they revealed Chaud and Lan to be weresnakes, which turn into their true form when there is an eclipse. It just so happened that an eclipse was coming so they decided to take Lan and Chaud to the Underground where they would be safe after they transformed. Chaula, Bass and Protias volunteered to escort them there and keep them safe from the other lycanthropes until they transformed and Raika had to stay behind to watch over the rest of his friends. (Wow, long recap…) I am going to do something a little different. Instead of writing one big, complicated chapter, I am going to write two separate chapters, one for Raika, and one for Chaula, about how the time they are separated is being spent. Here is Chaula's chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, Bass and Protias will keep me safe, don't worry. Just keep your friends safe and I'll see you later." Chaula said and with that she disappeared under the tree. She walked down a deep, dark tunnel that went further and further underground. Lan and Chaud marveled at the craftsmanship of the tunnel as it grew bigger, the ceiling getting higher. Soon, a water tube came out from the wall and crawled across the ceiling, turning into a network of water tubes that would occasionally reach down and point up upon reaching the floor, a port door on the top of them.

"What are those for Chaula?" Chaud asked his cousin pointing to the water tubes.

"Those are for the Hydroquins. They like to come here to hang out when there isn't a major event going on." Chaula explained as she moved to the front. They finally came to a break in the tunnel in which it turned into a giant city. "Welcome to the Underground boys, lycanthrope central for Sharo. You'll find lycanthropes from all over the world down here." She said while Lan and Chaud looked around. It was like a busy city, shops lined the streets and there were computers everywhere, screens popping up in places now and again. There were animals and people walking along the streets and they saw some of the animals having netbattles.

"Wow, I would love to netbattle down here." Lan said, looking at the holographic stations where the netbattles were taking place. Chaula smirked as she sat down at a table in front of a café, Creatchow (a combination of the words creature and chow).

"That's not all, if you have a syncro-chip you can have crossfusion battles here too." She said as everyone sat down with her. A couple of Hyenas came out of the café and brought a tray of food to them, sitting down. Chaula let out a surprised sound and took one of the pastries on the tray of food. "How did you know to bring out some food?" She asked, chowing down on the pastry. The Hyena smiled as she took a sandwich off the tray.

"I saw you guys out the window and thought I would be nice and treat you this time around." The Hyena said, her voice vaguely familiar. Chaud's eyes widened as he looked at the female brown hyena and the male black hyena.

"You're Hanabi!" He exclaimed.

"I prefer Hana, but yes. Nice to see you. So, what are you doll? I know Chaula wouldn't bring you guys down here right now if you weren't going to be changing." She asked Chaud.

"They are snakes Hana, don't you remember me telling you about my weresnake cousin?" Chaula said finishing her treat.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Hana responded, scratching the back of her head and sticking her tongue out.

"So, what are you doing down here?" Lan asked her. Hana straightened herself out and looked at them.

"I'm a Solarist, I have to be down here."

"Hyena's are Solarists? I didn't know that." Chaud stated. Hana nodded before continuing.

"Yeah, we are one of the few Solarist mammals, Solarists mainly being reptiles. I don't really know why though." She said, she looked at her PET, which was on the collar she was wearing and pulled up a screen. She frowned before putting it away. "Any minute now, we should probably get ready." She said as she got up and went into the street. Chaula nodded and she transformed into her wolf form. Lan watched her transform and grew confused when he noticed her clothes didn't rip or anything when she changed.

"Um, where did your clothes go?" He asked her awkwardly. Chaula smiled and stood up on her back legs.

"When we change willingly, our clothes become apart of us. When we change back, our clothes are restored to the way they were before transformation. Our clothes are only destroyed when we are forced into form" She said, walking to the street. Lan looked at Chaud and walked up to him.

"Um, so how do I do it?" He asked quietly. Chaud looked at him.

"I don't really know, you just feel it. You feel the snake within you and just, let go." Chaud calmly answered. "Here, I'll show you." He said as he moved to the side. He opened his mouth and took out a couple of mouth pieces, revealing very sharp teeth under them. He took out a case from his pocket and put the mouth pieces in it before placing it back in his pocket.

Chaud closed his eyes and slowly began to change. His skin grew scales from his head down and he moved his legs together as they began fusing from the top down. He dropped down when the fusion reached his knees but he held an upright position. The tips of his fingers split open as bone came out and the fingers fused until his hands had only three. His face became more angular as he opened his mouth, his tongue lengthening and splitting into two points. His fangs grew and his teeth got sharper, pointing back toward his throat. His eyes opened and they began to slit. Chaud started growing bigger and his clothes fused with his body, as Chaula said they would and his arms and hair disappeared. He turned white as some of his back scales turned black and brown. The transformation was complete and a giant snake stood before Lan. Chaud was about as a thick around as horse was and he reached a length of about 10 feet. Lan's eyes widen and for a minute, Chaud thought he was afraid. He didn't remember the night he turned Lan into a weresnake, by the time he was conscious Lan already showed the marks of being attacked by him and was in his tight coils.

"Cool! You look awesome Chaud! So what kind of snake are you? If there is such a thing as breeds." Lan asked. Chaud smiled and closed his eyes (I know, snakes don't have eyelids, but Chaud hasn't completely changed, he kept enough human parts so he can function properly, like eyelids and ears.), shaking his head. How could he think Lan would be afraid of him now? He is way too trusting. He opened his eyes and looked back at Lan.

"I am a gaboon viper Lan. Now you tr--- augh!" Chaud was explaining when something in his head pounded. He and Hana clutched their heads (Chaud's tail is his hand people!) while Lan screamed in pain and began to change into a Blue Rock Rattlesnake (it's a very pretty sapphire blue snake guys).

"It's begun. Bass! Protias! Get ready." She said as she back away from Hana. Bass and Protias nodded as they prepared for the worst, which is just what came. Unfortunately for them, Chaud was too close to them. His eyes went from a sapphire blue to a plain white and he looked at Bass, Chaula, and Protias with the hypnotizing stare characterizing of snakes.

"RUN!" Chaula yelled as he coiled back and struck out. They dodged his attack while he came around and tried to strike again.

"Chaula, get out of here! Protias and I will hold him off! Just run!" Bass said as he took to the air and landed on Chaud's head. He grabbed his head and pulled him backwards, making him do a flip. Hana and Hyaman jumped in front of Chaud and growled, defending Chaula. Chaula stood up and leaped at the throat of her cousin. She pushed him down and ripped through his scales. She jumped off of him and let loose a howl that not only could be seen, but was strong enough to push Chaud back even more. She then turned around and ran, she ran harder than she ever had before while Bass and Protias ran with her. They ran to the nearest entrance when they were blocked by Lan, who's eyes were the sapphire blue of a blue-rock rattlesnake, signaling he was no longer a friend right now.

"Oh crap…" Chaula said as she looked around and saw the other Solarists coming toward her. 'Raika…' She thought as her snout went to the air, letting out a long, pain-ridden howl, hoping someone would help. Lan struck at her and threw her backward. Her back hit the wall and she coughed up blood. Her vision faded as she saw Bass and Protias try to fight everyone off trying to get to her to help. She saw the silhouettes of what looked like a bunch of animals come into the Underground before she passed out.

TBC

Muahaha! Another cliffhanger! I am good. So, we learned a little bit about Solarists today. Most of them are reptiles, most of them are big, and they are all people you do not want to piss off because they will rip you apart. Any questions? Read and review, no challenges this time.


	9. Deer and Rats

Thanks Koichi, I get tired of copying/pasting that. And actually no, I didn't. I wasn't introduced to Rockman until EXE came out. Truth be told, I made hyenas Solrists because when I hear the word hyena I think of a weird dog-thing in Africa, which is always hot. Yeah… ^^; and no, the other characters aren't lycanthropes, at least not yet. This is a series based on lycanthropy so someone is bound to get infected, but I dunno who or what or why yet. Anyway, next chapter time. I am full of a lot of energy so instead of wasting time with my rants, I am going to get right to the story. Recap: Chaula, Bass, and Protias escorted Lan and Chaud to the Underground, where they met up with Hana, who turns out to be a werehyena. Chaud transformed into his snake form to try and teach Lan how to control the shapeshifting powers when the eclipse happened, forcing Lan into snake form and wiping out every Solarists memory of being human. Chaula, Bass, and Protias tried to fight them off but Chaula was knocked unconscious. Recap over. Now, while you are contemplating last chapter, I am going to tone things down with Raika's chapter. We are going to see how his time away from Chaula was spent. Yosh!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raika blushed lightly and walked away from the tree, turning to everyone.

"Ok, well, let's go. While we are waiting for Chaula and the others I can introduce you to most of the pack. Come on." He said, walking towards town. Everyone nodded and followed him. Megaman and Protoman looked back at the tree, worried about Lan and Chaud, before they followed the others. Raika took them to a part of town that was filled with lycanthropes, some were in full form and some were in half form. Megaman shivered and walked up to Raika, climbing onto his back and looking over his shoulder.

"Um, shouldn't they be underground?" Megaman asked nervously. Searchman looked over at Megaman as Raika carefully took him off his back.

"Because they don't need to be, only Solarists do." He said as he continued walking. Megaman and Protoman exchanged quick glances and kept pace with everyone. Raika continued walking until they came up to a park-type area where a guy was hunched over on a park bench. Raika walked up to him and touched his shoulder, making him jump and turn around too fast for any human. "Manny, what are you doing?" Raika asked, raising a brow. The guy sighed and stood up, stretching. His hair was a dark black and he had green eyes. He was a little bit taller then Raika. Where Raika wore military style clothes, this guy had mad scientist. He wore a white lab coat over a pair of slacks and a yellow t-shirt as well as some white gloves, not unlike Raika's. He looked at Raika then back to his PET

"I'm working on Devon for school next year. I figured that if we have a costume for him we might as well have a navi. And the Headmaster agrees and put me in charge of bringing Devon to life." He explained as he took out a laptop and started back to work on his project.

"And just how long ago was this assigned to you?" Raika asked. Manny looked up from the screen with a tired look in his eyes.

"The end of school. I have been working really hard on this and it's driving me mad! I keep making mistakes in the scripting." He complained, turning back to his work.

"Do the others know about this?"

"No, of course not. I don't want them to get as irritated at this as I am. Plus, everyone has made something on their own that they can be proud of. Chaula made DeoBane, Hana made Iriya's sword, the twins made the medallions, and you turned LunarLord from a spikey virus to a half-navi. I want to do something on my own that I can be proud of too." He said, not looking up from the screen. Raika smirked at his friend and turned to everyone else.

"This is Manuske guys. He's the brains in our group. He helped with the scripting in our "Call of the Wild" program and he designed a lot of the technology at the base." Raika said. Manny waved once at them not looking up from his work. An alarm went off on his computer and he looked up at the sky, seeing the moon cover up the sun.

"It's started, hopefully all the Solarists are in the Underground now. So Raika, where's Chaula? You two are never separated when you are home." He said.

"Well, thanks to Hana's big mouth my friends came over for the party, and two of them are weresnakes. She went to the Underground with them to protect them until the eclipse came" Raika responded. Manny looked up from his computer and stared at Raika sternly.

"Raika, you should know better than that! She needs the whole pack to help her with all those Solarists, and with her in close proximity of two weresnakes, that is suicide." When he said this, Raika's eyes widened and he started to sweat.

"Well, Bass and Protias went with her, not to mention that she probably met up with Hana and Hyaman by now. She's safe with them, right?" He asked, knowing the answer deep down. Manny shook his head and closed his laptop.

"If it weren't Solarists, she would, but even Bass can't take on all of those reptiles at once. I'll get the twins, we should go check on them." He took out his PET and sent an e-mail. "Come on, let's go. I'll follow you." He said after he put away his laptop. Raika nodded and began walking.

"If I know Chaula like I think I do, she would have taken them to Creatchow. We should start there." Raika said as he and the others followed him. He took them to the forest and saw three lions and a lemur standing in front of a large tree.

"I was wondering when you would get here, we almost went down without you." One of the lionesses said. Raika nodded and looked to everyone. He was just about to start talking when he heard a long, painful howl come from beneath the tree. A howl he not only recognized as Chaula's but he knew was a call for help. Raika, Manny, Searchman, the lemur, and the lions all shifted around nervously.

"Guys, this is going to be dangerous, so I ask that only your netnavis come down with us. The howl you just heard was Chaula calling for help, which is something that almost never happens unless she is in deep trouble." He said as he and Manny took off their coats.

"But wait, how can we help? I mean, we don't even know how to use our new powers." Roll said in her kangaroo form. All the other navis agreed with her. Raika sighed and looked at them harshly.

"I am asking you for your help! And that is not something I like doing either. You will know how to use your powers when the time comes. I don't care if you do come or not, but right now, MY best friend is in danger and I am going to go save her whether you help me or not." Raika snapped as he changed. His feet and hands became thick and turned into hooves while tan and mint-green fur engulfed his back. The skin on the top of his head could be heard breaking as two giant antlers came out and started forming branches. His face thinned and lengthened as the rest of his body grew thick. He went down on all fours as a little tail came out from the top of his rump, completing the transformation. He looked magnificent and deadly, his fur tan except for his white belly and a few curling lines of mint green on his back. Raika walked over to the entrance of the tree as Manny crossed his arms and sighed.

"You know, Battle-Tactics was the only class I didn't get an A or B in, but I supposed that doesn't matter to you, does it Raika?" He asked him. Raika shook his head.

"No, not really." Manny sighed and and relaxed his arms.

"I figured as much." He said as he took off his gloves, revealing thick, clawed, three-fingered hands. Everyone gasped as he began changing. The first thing to come was a long, wormlike tail. His face angled as some whiskers came out from the sides of his nose and black fur engulfed him. The lower half of his body grew fat as his ears grew a little more pointed. When the transformation was over, a big rat stood in the place of Manuske.

"Let's go." Raika said as he opened the entrance to the Underground and the lions, lemur, Searchman, and Manny rushed inside. He was just about to go in when the other navis rushed inside as well. He looked to his friends as they smiled and waved.

"Be careful." Dingo said to him. Raika nodded and went inside, rushing ahead of the group. They had gotten to the main city when Raika saw a blue rattlesnake throw Chaula against the wall. He grew very angry as he and the others rushed forward. He grabbed the snake with his antlers and threw it aside with Searchman's help before he rushed over to Chaula.

'Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok.' He mentally begged as he walked up to his friend. His nose went to her face as he gently rubbed her with it. He raised his head and sighed. She was unconscious, but she was safe.

"Raika!" Bass and Protias called out as they rushed over to him. Raika turned to them and looked sternly at them.

"Get her out of here, we'll cover you!" He commanded. They didn't argue as Protias helped Bass get Chaula on his back. He flew to a less-crowded entrance as Raika followed them. When they got to an exit, he turned around and saw a bunch of reptiles headed his way. He glared and reared up. "Back off!" He said as he slammed his hooves down, sending out a shockwave that knocked them all back. Bass and Protias managed to escape and Raika nodded, calling out. "Scatter, now! Get out of the Underground and meet back at the house!" He shouted as he ran toward the way he came. He managed to get to an exit as the others fought to get away.

TBC

Another cliffhanger! Will they all make it out? Find out in next chapter, coming out tomorrow. Read and review.


	10. Wolves and Deer

Ok, I am very sorry if last chapter was rushed you guys, I lost track of time and my parents were trying to kick me off while I was writing it. So to make up for it I am going to give you guys a nice fluffy chapter. LoL Koichi I'm glad you got my humor in making Manny a rat. As for your observation about Chaud and Lan, yes, they will revert back to normal when night comes. In reality, a real solar/lunar eclipse only lasts about, maybe 8 minutes at the most, but in the world of Lycanthropes, even if the eclipse is gone, its effect lasts until night comes. You are right about Solarists, they are the worst of the five categories because while you can work with a werewolf every month to teach it control even during a full-moon, you can't necessarily do that with a snake or crocodile even if they have perfect control when there isn't an eclipse, you can't train them to learn control during an eclipse because you never know when they are coming. A Solarist only knows when they are coming 24 hours before it happens, and that is not enough time for preparation. So, no more learning, I'll do the recap and get on with the story, which is almost done! Recap: We met Manuske, a very brainy wererat, who told Raika just how dangerous Solarists are in a group. So Raika gathered a team consisting of Manny, the twins, and all the netnavis and they went to the Underground to rescue Chaula, Bass, and Protias. Is Chaula going to be ok? Where are the others? And what about the Solarists? Are they going to get out? Let's find out!

--------------------------------( I get so tired of typing these lines.)------------------------

Raika ran through the exit, occasionally stopping and doing a Terra-Stomp to prevent any unwanted followers. He got to the entrance to the Underground and opened, it, rushing outside. His arrival was so unexpected that everyone near the tree yelped in surprise. As soon as he closed the door, he trotted forward.

"We have to get home, now! Come on!" Raika said as Dingo climbed onto his back. The door to the Underground opened again and Roll, Meddy, and Leo popped out. Maylu and Jasmine got onto the backs of their navis and Dex climbed onto the lion and as soon as everyone was set Raika took off running. They ran through the town, jumping over anyone who got in their way, and made their way to Blaze Reserve's, where they saw The others already arriving there. "Open the gate or I'll take it down!" Raika commanded. A bunch of little wolves came out from the forest and opened the gate just as Raika and the others got to it. One of them, a little black wolf, ran alongside him.

"What's wrong Rai-Rai? Where's sissy?" It asked in a little girl's voice.

"She got into another fight, so stay back." Raika said as the tiny wolf stopped. He approached the door and went inside, Bass had left it open. Dingo got off of Raika when he started to change back, while going up the stairs more gracefully than he should have.

He rushed into the open door that led to Chaula's room and stopped when he got to her bed. She laid there, still in her wolf form, unmoving. She had cuts all over her body that bled. She had a couple of very deep puncture wounds that showed she had been bitten by one of the weresnakes. Raika said nothing. How could he? This was the little wolf cub who pulled him out of a blizzard when he was just a fawn. This was the wolf cub who took on a fully grown and desperate werewolf in his defense, when she was 10 times smaller than her opponent. This was the wolf cub who spent all morning the next day trying to pick up the scent of his mother and then offered them and his uncle a home at the Reserve. And now here she laid, bruised and beaten and bloody. She moaned and opened her eyes just slightly, not speaking and not looking, and it was only thanks to his training that he didn't break down right there.

He forced himself to take his eyes off of her and he went to her closet, opening it and pulling out a really huge white box. Bass came over and helped him pick it up, setting it down by her desk. Raika clicked a lock on the box and it opened up, the lid flipped back as a rack of colorful test-tubes shot out of the box. Multiple shelves lined with different stones and metals appeared from below the box and at the bottom of the box were an array of empty containers of all sizes. He looked at Jasmine as he took out a test-tube filled with a gold powder.

"How much do you know about Lycanthrope medicine?" He asked her as he pulled out a needled syringe filled with a clear liquid. Jasmine and Meddy stepped forward.

"We know enough to be able to help her, tell us what you need." Jasmine responded. Raika nodded and walked over to Chaula, injecting the liquid into her. Chaula quieted down and her eyes closed again, showing she was fully unconscious.

"We need to work fast, I don't know how DeoBane will react with the weresnake venom." Raika said going back to the desk. They took only the test-tubes and metals that had a gold color and they came in various forms, powders and liquids and solid forms, you name it they had it. They mixed them into one of the empty containers and when they had a thick liquid, they added some plants to it, stirring it.

A few hours later.

"Ngh, where am I?" Chaula mumbled as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt something warm and soft against her ear as something hard brushed against her cheek.

"Raika, wake up, Chaula is awake." A voice said. She scrambled around in her head to remember who it was.

"Chaula, Chaula are you alright?" Another familiar voice asked. Chaula blinked slowly, her eyes trying to adjust to the light and color.

"I-I'm not sure." She said. Her vision suddenly came back to her and she looked around. She saw her room, she was home. She looked behind her and saw that Bass was laying under her head, being her pillow. He must've been the thing that was touching her. She looked to her side and saw Raika kneeling down, his hands on the side of her bed. He must've been the voice that was asking her if she was alright. "Oh, my head, I feel like I've just crashed into a wall. And I'm tasting metal." She said, licking around her mouth to get rid of the taste.

"Oh thank god." Raika said. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let her go. Chaula was shocked at first but she slowly relaxed in his grip and nuzzled his chest. They stayed like this for a couple minutes when Chaud walked into the room.

"I-is she ok now Raika?" He asked nervously. Raika let her go and looked at Chaud, nodding.

"Just be careful with her. I'll be right back." Raika said, leaving the room. Chaula breathed deeply and allowed herself to revert back to human form. She looked much better than when she came home. Chaud sighed and walked to the bed, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"I am really sorry I did that to you. That's the second time I've hurt someone close to me." Chaud put his head in his hands and shut his eyes tightly. Chaula struggled to get up, and, with Bass's help, she hugged Chaud tightly.

"You couldn't help it, don't be so hard on yourself. At least I'm ok. Don't worry little brother." She said comfortingly to him. He nodded and hugged his cousin back.

"Thank you. I'll come see you later." He said as he got up and walked out of the room. Raika came in with some warm drinks and set them down on the nightstand next to the bed. Chaula wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into the bed with her.

"Thank you Raika." Was all she said as she laid down. Raika looked at the clock and saw it was very late. He looked back at Chaula and got up.

"I'll be right back again." He said and he went back to his room with no complaint from Chaula. He quickly changed into his pajamas and grabbed his PET. Walking back into Chaula's room, he set his PET in a charger next to Chaula's and Searchman and Protias watched him climb into bed with her. "You look like you need a hug." He said, repeating the words she said to him the day they met. Chaula smiled and yawned as Raika moved the blanket over him and Chaula. "Goodnight Bass." Raika said as he laid his head against the griffin. He wrapped his arms around Chaula and they both relaxed into a peaceful sleep. Bass smiled as he looked at the navis, turning off the lights.

"Goodnight guys." He repeated as he draped a wing over the sleepers and went into a deep sleep of his own.

TBC

Woot! One more chapter left! That was such a fluffy chapter! ^w^ I loves it. After this story is finished, I am going to write a small story about how Raika and Chaula met. So stay tuned for that. Read and Review!


	11. The End

WooHoo! Time to end this story once and for all. Koichi, don't worry. This is a series. This may be the end of "Sharo's Wild Secret", but it's not the end of Raika and Chaula, and it certainly isn't the end of Megaman and Meddy. Actually, I have been thinking about the hybrid thing, and I think I am going with inheritance of only one type. Recap time: last chapter, Raika and friends managed to save Chaula from the Solarists, but she was badly hurt. After being treated by Raika, Jasmine, and Meddy, she woke up very sore and very tired. Raika showed her a soft side to him and Chaud came and apologized to her for hurting her. Soon after, she and Raika grew tired and they went to sleep in her bed. Ok guys, it's party time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOO HOO! GO GIRLS!" Leo cheered as he and the other guys watched Chaula, Hana, and Protias do the Caramelldansen. Bass was snickering while trying to hold a camera up to record their dancing.

"I am so bad." He said as they danced. Searchman was laughing so hard he was having a hard time staying up.

"How exactly did you make this happen?" He asked when he took breaths to laugh. Bass chuckled.

"I won a bet." Was his response.

"What bet?"

"I bet that I could outtalk her in an argument about anything, and I did." Searchman looked shocked toward Bass.

"How? I have been trying to do that for years!" He stated as the song ended.

"Lot's of practice." Was all he said as he stopped recording and put the camera down. Chaula walked up to him and glared as the guys finally stopped laughing.

"Bass, can I have a copy of that? I need blackmail." Chaud asked as he calmed down.

"Sure, I'll send it to you later." Bass responded, ignoring Chaula's glares.

"No, really, I WILL hurt you for this bird-brain. Just you wait." Chaula said walking past him. She sat next to Raika and smiled at him, taking a sip out of his drink. Chaud and his friend were shocked as Raika took a sip from the same drink when she set it down. He raised a brow at them.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly. Chaula giggled at their shock.

"Oh please, we are friends. I don't have anything that he doesn't have already. Now come on Rai-Rai, let's dance!" She said, pulling him out of his seat and to the dance floor. Lan just sighed and sat down, not being his usual hyperactive self.

"What's wrong Lan?" Jasmine asked as she sat next to him. Lan looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, after tonight, we have to go home, and I feel like I just got here. After seeing all this," he waved his hand at the room. They were in the center of the Underground, animals were dancing all around them having a good time. Even Raika and Chaud were enjoying themselves as the music blared and everyone danced. "how can you expect me to just leave? I feel like we barely know what's going on and yet we are being cast off like we do." Lan said, moping. Jasmine smiled and lightly kissed Lan's check, making him blush.

"Don't worry, we'll be here again. Now that we know Sharo is a safe place for wereanimals, we can come here more often, at least until school starts. For right now, let's go have some fun!" She said getting up. Lan smiled and nodded.

"Megaman, come on!" He called out. He decided to show Megaman how to really have fun. After all, this was a party. You were supposed to have fun at parties. And Lan knew both from Jasmine's words and from something deep inside him that he couldn't name, there would be more parties to come. DJ Manny put on a slow song and Raika grabbed Chaula and started dancing with her. Megaman and Meddy also connected their front paws and moved slowly, and even Bass had invited Roll to dance with him. As Lan held Jasmine and kept pace with the slow beat of the music. He smiled to himself. Yes, there would definitely be more parties to come, and there would be more adventures to be had. He just had to wait and see what happens.

They continued to dance as the moon rose high in the sky, and werewolves howled above the Underground. Of all the secrets this country kept from the world, this was definitely Sharo's most wild secret ever.

The End

Whoo Hoo! I am done! I would like to thank capcom for bringing Megaman to the US, for I would not have been able to even write this story without Megaman as my base. I would also like to thank my reviewers for their wonderful ideas that helped me write this story and get through it. And most of all, I would like to thank you, reader, for taking the time to read this story all the way to the end. I hope you enjoyed my "Wild" idea and I hope you enjoy the rest of the series to come. Keep your eye out for my prequel to this story, "An Unlikely Friendship", the story in which Chaula and Raika first meet! This has been, "Sharo's Wild Secret"


End file.
